


Maybe the night

by nilielh



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Awkward Romance, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:07:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25223626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nilielh/pseuds/nilielh
Summary: He swears it only gets better every time, how it’s clear that the level of intimacy he was once so terrified of has transcended every unspoken boundary they’ve both unwillingly put between them since pretty much ever, and he likes every damn minute of it.
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 14





	Maybe the night

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Collateral Damage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2667611) by [nilielh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nilielh/pseuds/nilielh). 



“I could kiss you forever, I swear,” he murmurs, taking his sweet time savoring the moment, with just the feel of Jun’s perfect lips parting beneath his own; he would drag it even longer if he could, really, but he knows how awfully impatient Jun is when he wants to be, and well, it’s not like he could blame the younger man.  
  
To be perfectly honest, Jun’s not the only one.  
  
Somehow, it’s easier to give in to his body’s demands when he knows - he feels - how wonderfully receptive Jun is to his touches, his kisses. He swears it only gets better every time, how it’s clear that the level of intimacy he was once so terrified of has transcended every unspoken boundary they’ve both unwillingly put between them since pretty much _ever_ , and he likes every damn minute of it.  
  
“ _Sho-san_ ,” Jun keens when he drags his mouth from Jun’s lips down to his chin, running his tongue teasingly over the growing stubble there before biting Jun’s chin lightly. Soon, he is working his way downwards, kissing every patch of skin bared to him while enjoying the soft noises Jun’s letting out as he goes. Sucking a mark to Jun’s throat as he works one of his hands under Jun’s shirt, Jun moans, low and outdrawn, and his desire to slow things further just throws itself out the window.  
  
“Ah, fuck, you’re so hot like this, Jun.” he swears under his breath, shoving Jun’s shirt upwards so he could nuzzle Jun’s belly button for a moment, before taking his attention elsewhere. By this time, Jun is already trashing around the bed, fingers alternating between his hair and his shirt, tugging roughly as Jun whines his name.  
  
It feels both arousing and equal-parts humbling, to know that Jun wants him just as much.  
  
“ _Please_ , oh please,” Jun’s whine ends up in a moan when he unceremoniously puts his mouth on Jun’s left nipple, sucking the hardening bud while his fingers tease the other. Jun’s body arches from the bed, his hard-on unmistakable as it pokes him on the leg. He grins into Jun’s skin, alternates between sucking on Jun’s nipple and lapping on the sensitive nub with the tip of his tongue. He gives the other nipple the same level of attention, basking at the way Jun is shivering under him in answer.  
  
He leans up and catches Jun’s mouth for a kiss, one hand teasing its way down the curve of Jun’s hips and settling it there.  
  
“What do you want?” he says when he pulls away, smiling at the way Jun is whining to follow the lost heat. “Jun, tell me. What do you want?”  
  
Jun looks disoriented, lost, beautiful; Sho loves the fact that he’s the only one who could do this to Jun, the only one who has the power to render the younger man speechless, make him a mess and shaking under his undeserving hands.  
  
He takes Jun’s face in his hand, thumbing the underside of Jun’s eyes softly, just gentle touches to get his attention back. Jun’s eyes are lidded heavily, and he has this wild look on his face that turns Sho’s stomach in knots.  
  
God, he loves Jun so much it hurts. “Jun, babe, come on, look at me,” he says, chest heaving and his throat closing up. He still doesn’t understand how he’d been so lucky, for Jun to allow him this luxury to be this close to the younger man, to love him and be loved by Jun in return.  
  
“S-Sho-san, I -” Jun mumbles, his pretty, pretty mouth twitching in a way that sends pain straight to Sho’s heart. It’s made worse with the sight of Jun’s eyes tearing up, and the feel of Jun’s hands moving behind him to hug him tight. “I love you so much. I - r-really, really love you, so much. So damn much, Sho.” Jun croaks, like he can’t help it, like he doesn’t care anymore. He’s shaking under Sho’s body and he’s biting on his lips afterwards as if he knows he’s bearing his soul for Sho to see, eyes raking Sho’s face over as if he’s trying to commit every detail to memory.  
  
Sho breathes through his nose, awed yet again how fortunate he is to find a love like this, cups Jun’s cheek and smiles shakily down at him.  
  
“I love you too, Jun. I love you, with all my heart and soul, you hear me? Just you. Only you, I promise.”  
  
The smile Jun gives him then is beautiful as it is heartbreaking, and Sho knows it’s time he stops wondering.  
  
They love each other to a fault, and that’s that.  
  
He leans down and kisses Jun again, purposely this time. When Jun kisses back, he knows the talking part is done.  
  
  
+  
  
  
It’s during these moment when Jun always outsmart him, even though he’s supposed to be the one holding the reigns. It’s never easy commanding Jun when they’re out of the bedroom - he’s had numerous unpleasant memories of such encounters to know better - and on it, it’s ten times harder.  
  
But he’s learning, or at least he knows he is, because even though Jun is complaining under his breath, he’s not shifting away or turning around to kick Sho in the face. Perhaps Jun is learning too, because now, when Sho guides Jun to kneel, his hands on either side of Jun’s hips to drag him closer, Jun just squares his jaw and obeys.  
  
“More,” he says, pulling Jun to him as he makes himself comfortable, back propped up against the headboard. They’ve been making out for the better part of the past hour, and the evidence of their combined desires are now evident in the way that both their cocks are standing in attention, the heads are shining and slicked with precum. Jun’s own looks so delectable between his thighs, his skin damp where Sho’s hands land when he takes a hold of Jun to pull him closer.  
  
“Closer,” he says, squeezing Jun’s hip lovingly, possessively, when that last movement brought Jun exactly where he wants him. He licks his lips, watching Jun watching him, one hand working behind Jun to cop a feel while the other he keeps to the front.  
  
Dragging a fingertip up the base of Jun’s cock, he keeps watching Jun’s face, basking on the way Jun’s breathing accelerating in answer. He moves a tad closer, bending his body a bit so as to not put most of the strain on his neck, squeezes Jun’s dick and swipes an experimental lick across the head. Jun jerks as if on cue, fingers flying to his shoulders to steady himself, panting hard.  
  
Sho feels inexplicably powerful. “S-Sho,” mutters Jun raggedly, and the sound of his voice is enough to bring Sho back in between Jun’s legs almost immediately, parting his mouth wide enough to accommodate the head of Jun’s cock and swallows around his mouthful.  
  
Jun yells. Sho tightens his fingers around one of Jun’s butt-cheeks and starts sucking Jun’s dick.  
  
“Fuck, Sho, ah, shit -” the litany of curses spilling out of Jun’s mouth only urges him on, and soon, he doesn’t have to move anymore. Soon, Jun’s hips is moving on its own accord, fucking his mouth and making the lewdest noises as he does so, as Jun holds on to him for dear life. He keeps his mouth parted wide, relaxing his throat the way he only knows how, and feeling Jun’s dick hitting the roof of his throat. It’s almost too much, but he doesn’t let up, wills himself to breathe through his nose as Jun keeps fucking his mouth.  
  
“Ah, close, fucking close, Sho, ah!” Jun screams, and in an obvious attempt to warn him, puts his hands on either side of his face, hips stilling. Sho doesn’t care, he puts both hands on Jun’s butt and squeeze, arches his body so when Jun comes, it’s to the back of his throat. When Jun realized this he stops pretending he wants something else, swears so loudly Sho is glad the house is in an isolated place, as Jun thrusts shallowly into his mouth to prolong his pleasure.  
  
  
+  
  
  
If he wants to pretend he doesn’t feel like a boss when he makes Jun scream like that, now’s certainly not it. He’s licking around his mouth and letting Jun see it, catching Jun around the hips as Jun slithers down and on him as if his muscles have somehow turned to jelly.  
  
“You liked that, huh?” he says, teasingly, arms around Jun’s back as he waits for Jun’s breath to even out. Jun simply huffs at him, swatting him lightly across the chest when he laughs merrily into Jun’s damp forehead.  
  
“You’re the worst, I hope you know that,” Jun tells him, but it sounded so, so fond that it only makes it hard to believe him. He chuckles and gives Jun’s butt a light slap, hissing when Jun shifts above him, thus nearly kneeing him on the crotch. Jun catches on, raises his head and gives him a grin. “Not yet, huh?”  
  
Hes shakes his head. “I try not to,” he says, by way of explanation. He reaches up to stroke Jun’s jaw and smiles when Jun leans casually to the touch, like he can’t help it. “I want to make sure you get yours, first and foremost. I like knowing I could make you come so hard you’d have trouble standing up afterwards.”  
  
Jun rolls his eyes at him. “As I said, the worst,” he says, scrunching up his nose. His heart thumps as if on cue, loud tap-tapping sound that has him wondering how it is still possible for him to feel this way just seeing the adorable faces Jun makes, when he knows he should be used to it by now.  
  
Obviously, he’s still not. Just a smile and he’s falling all over again, charmed at the way Jun smiles at him even after everything they’ve done.  
  
God, he’s so gone, it’s hopeless. “Well, I didn’t hear you complaining so, again, what does that make you now?”  
  
The corner of Jun’s lips turn up into a would-be smile, just as he maneuvers himself over Sho and gives Sho a smacking kiss to the lips.  
  
“Anything you want me to be, how’s that?”  
  
He grins and shakes his head as he kisses Jun back, holding him and guiding him where he wants him, on his back on the bed as he jumps quickly to retrieve the supplies from the bedside drawer.  
  
“And _he_ said I was the sappy one, seriously?”  
  
“Shut up, Sakurai, and come here quickly if you want yours sometime this lifetime.”  
  
He grins. “That sure sounded like a dare, Matsumoto.” he says.  
  
Jun eyes him warily, but his eyes are bright with mischief as Jun beckons him over.  
  
“Come. Here.”  
  
  
+  
  
  
Normally, they do this on schedule. It’s easier that way, especially when the usual result of fucking is limping, and generally sore body the next day, but obviously, today’s an exception.  
  
Jun feels entirely in his element as Sho works a finger inside him, cold with lube, slowly, carefully. He’s still on his back on the bed, pillows propped under his hips to lessen the strain on them when Sho settles over him for his turn. Two fingers gave way to three, and soon, Jun is bucking back to it, to his fingers crooking and uncrooking inside Jun’s body to loosen him up. He ducks down to find Jun is hard again, sucking Jun’s balls one after the other just to hear Jun moan.  
  
“Enough, that’s enough,” Jun hisses, fingers finding purchase on his forearms to pull him up. He nods, shaking just the slightest bit with want, as he pulls his fingers out. “Come on, Sho-san.”  
  
“Jun,”  
  
“I need you,” Jun says, breath harsh against his cheek as he shifts upwards, dragging his hand up Jun’s ankle to settle around his waist. Jun kisses him, open-mouthed and dirty, as he positions himself above Jun. “Please, now.”  
  
He doesn’t wait for Jun to tell him again. He kisses Jun again, just a quick peck, before pulling away just as quickly. Then he is looking down just as he is taking himself in one hand to guide himself into Jun’s waiting entrance, shuddering, feeling one of Jun’s leg worming its way around his hips to help him along. Then he’s thrusting forward, halfway in, and groans when Jun pulls him down and presses harder until he’s all the way in.  
  
“F-Fuck,” he swears, because it feels too good. Jun’s arms brand around his back, mouth pressing kisses on his face. “Jun, Jun -”  
  
“Yeah, come on, move. Move, Sho-san.” Jun says, hips arching from the bed and into him, the action allowing his cock to go deeper. It’s so hot, Jun’s inner muscle clamping around his aching dick and it’s the absolute best feeling, being buried so deep into Jun’s body as if he always belonged there.  
  
“Oh god, I love you,” he hisses, as he gives in to his body’s demands and starts fucking Jun earnestly.  
  
  
Jun holds on to him, and it’s both rewarding and heartbreaking, watching Jun’s face as he moves, inching in and out of Jun’s body. There are no words, enough to explain the way Jun makes him feel at the moment, as Jun gives him more what he knows he deserves.  
  
“Ah, shit, _shit_ , Jun, gods, I love - ah, you!” he half-screams, taking Jun’s cock in one hand to counter the movement, mouth alternating between sucking a mark on Jun’s throat and kissing Jun hungrily. His brain is a mess of fear and passion, mingled with undefinable amounts of lust and devotion as he fucks Jun hard. Jun’s disappearance earlier showed him so many facets of himself he hadn’t known existed, and here, now, with Jun warm and alive beneath him, he knows there’s only one thing he couldn’t live without.  
  
“Sho-san, p-please!”  
  
“Jun, ah fuck, I love you! I love - ah, you!” he screams, taking Jun’s face in his hands and kissing him, hard and demanding, barely realizing Jun is coming until he does. He thrusts and thrusts and thrusts, his next movement harder than the last, catching the tails of Jun’s orgasm before it’s gone. He’s shaking, violently spurting his release inside Jun’s body with a cry, body taut and his heart thumping hard in his chest with barely-suppressed emotion he could hardly put into words, shaking as Jun hold him through it, finds himself sobbing inelegantly against Jun’s chest the moment after.  
  
  
+  
  
“T-That’s…not breakup sex, right?” Jun asks a long moment after, when he’s done humiliating himself and is holding Jun in his arms so tight he’s afraid he’s hurting Jun in the process. He snickers despite himself and squeezes Jun with all he has.  
  
“If it is, I’m betting you you’ll be taking me back by now. That was one hell of a breakup sex, if you ask me.”  
  
“Okay, I’m going to let that slide. I know you’re being a show off on purpose,” Jun says, twisting around in his arms and pushing just a bit away until they’re face to face. “What the fuck was that, Sho-san?”  
  
He groans mentally at the question. “What was what?”  
  
Jun jabs him gently on the chest. “The sobbing fit,” Jun says, without even an ounce of remorse. “Explain.”  
  
He winces. “Can you drop it already? I’m embarrassed enough as it is, and you’re questioning is only making me feel worse.”  
  
“I thought you said we should talk about these things? I remember you saying that clearly. Earlier, right?”  
  
“About my stupid attitude, yes, but not my feelings,” he rectifies, “My feeling are terrified. Please let’s stop.”  
  
“No,”  
  
“Jun, I’m serious -”  
  
“Not until you tell me why -”  
  
He sighs. “It’s the fear, alright?” he cuts in, cupping Jun’s cheek and pulling him closer. If he’s going to talk about this now, he’s going to make sure Jun is close and therefore has no chance of escaping. Jesus fucking Christ, this is the absolute fucking worst.  
  
“Apparently, we fear the same thing,” he whispers, fingers around the back of Jun’s head to keep him in place. “I was terrified that it was over between us when you left and that’s - it almost killed me. Just the thought of it, Jun, just that is enough to drive me to the edge. Please don’t make me feel that way again, if you can help it.”  
  
Jun is quiet for a moment before he’s laughing, soft wheezing sounds that has him pulling away to check that Jun is not, in fact, having a heart attack at the untimely confession.  
  
“Right, laugh at me, why don’t you?”  
  
Jun shakes his head, mirth still tumbling out of his perfect mouth as he leans over for a sweet, chaste kiss.  
  
“You’re so stupid, Sakurai, if you think you’re the only one,” Jun says, completely taking the words out of his head, the very same thing he’d thought earlier. “I love you, okay? How many times do I have to tell you this already?”  
  
“As many times as you can, preferably.” he says.  
  
“You’re so spoiled,” Jun comments, sagely. The look on his face tells Sho that the storm is over and that they’re going to be okay, like this. Talking things through works better when they understand each other, and that part is wonderful, too. “You’re going to give Nino a run for his money if you keep this up, seriously.”  
  
“Well, you like me like this too, don’t you?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“Liar,” he says, kissing the tip of Jun’s nose. “Say you love me?”  
  
“Isn’t the past twenty times I’ve said it -”  
  
He kisses Jun this time, to stop him talking. The past twenty times might be enough, for now. He’ll ask Jun to say it twenty times over next time, just because he can.  
  
Just because he knows Jun means it.


End file.
